


()

by yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Pack Feels, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стая отстраивает дом, Стайлз наблюдает. </p><p>(Фанфик про СКОБОЧКИ. Таймлайна нет, сюжета нет, обоснуя нет, зато ВСЕ ШТАМПЫ ФАНДОМА)</p>
            </blockquote>





	()

1.  
  
Рев бензопилы глушит все вокруг.  
  
Дерек Хейл пилит доски, вокруг веером разлетаются опилки и избыток тестостерона. Зрелище не для слабонервных.  
  
У меня нервы отсутствуют, мне уже ничего не страшно. Вываливаюсь из джипа, иду к дому. (К тому месту, где когда-то был дом, потом остатки дома, а теперь – ебаная полянка.) Плетусь нога за ногу. Волочу рюкзак за лямку по прелой листве (прошлогодней и новой).  
  
Эрика вертится тут же. Как только доска распадается надвое – подсовывает новую. Снова пытается доказать, что не хуже мальчишек. Постоянный заскок на этой теме. (Только что стоя не ссыт.)   
  
Обхожу опилки и пилу по широкой дуге.  
  
2.  
  
Любому понятно, что на ремонт уйдет не месяц и не два. (И, блядь, не три.)  
  
Любому понятно, что это никакой ни хрена не ремонт. (Это полноценная стройка.) Любому, кто имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать, как Дерек, простившись с человеческим обликом и внешней вменяемостью, ревел, крушил стены, швырялся обломками обгоревших столбов и элементами меблировки. Щенки какое-то время поскуливали, глядя на него. Не решались присоединиться. Потом Айзек рванул вперед, и они словно с цепи сорвались – разносили руины, пока те не превратились в руины руин.  
  
Я стены крушить не умею.   
  
Лидия тоже не умеет. Она подошла к подоконнику, который кто-то из оборотней с мясом вырвал из стены, и долго колошматила его палкой. Подоконнику было хоть бы хны. А она растрепалась вся, стоит злая, зареванная. Стая на нее смотрела с легким недоумением. Дерек – с благодарностью.  
  
Как будто ему приятно, что она отхуячила его бывший подоконник. Как будто ему от этого жить легче.  
  
Я взял биту и пошел громить стекла. (Какие остались. Где найду.)  
  
3.  
  
В конце концов остался только подвал. Хейл, наверное, и его смог бы выкорчевать, если б понадобилось, но подвал у него, кажется, негативных эмоций не вызывал. В свободное от мракобесия время стая ошивается тут. Отдельные индивидуумы - ночуют.   
  
В подвале мазутные пятна на полу, в углу из трубы капает, ящики в роли стульев. (Столов, диванов.) С потолка свисает пара лампочек, и это заставляет меня задуматься, почему сюда все еще подают электричество. (Генераторы? Пропан?)   
  
Еще интересно, откуда в подвале старый, насквозь проржавелый вагон.   
  
Кто его сюда запихивал, почему, как.  
  
4.  
  
Через два дня после того, как они раскурочили дом, появились грузовики со стройматериалом.  
  
Дядя Питер и Лидия засели за чертежи. (Много чертежей. Схемы, выдержки, списки. Бумажное наводнение вокруг.) Устроили полевой лагерь почему-то наверху, в развалинах. Скотт робко заметил, что, может, за стол лучше?  
  
А стола-то нету, стол Дерек об сосну разъебал.   
  
5.   
  
Полторы недели спустя все выглядит уже не так дерьмово, как в первые дни. Мусор вывезли, территорию худо-бедно расчистили. Фундамент ощерился несущими столбами, вокруг которых в скором времени появятся несущие стены. Бетон используется по минимуму, зато дерево идет в расход от души.   
  
Мне нечем помогать. Таскать неподъемные стропила я не умею, круто пилить доски – тоже. (Мог бы вообще не приходить.) Но раз за разом обнаруживаю себя сидящим на поперечной балке рядом с крыльцом. (Мы с ней сроднились, нам хорошо вдвоем.)   
  
Отсюда мне видно всю бурную деятельность. Усердную работу стаи в целом и Дерека в частности.  
  
Он пашет, как проклятый. Словно от этого дома зависит его судьба. (Их судьба. Судьба вселенной.)  
  
От футболки открещивается. Видимо, из принципа.   
  
(Вчера дядя Питер по неведомой мне причине окатил его из ведра, и я долгое время наблюдал, как вода сохнет на его плечах, как отдельные капли скатываются по спине и бокам, впитываются в ткань изодранных джинсов, делая ее темнее.)  
  
6.   
  
Раз за разом обнаруживаю себя, свою потрепанную личность, в нехарактерных ситуациях. (Молчу долгое время. Не являюсь центром внимания. Не чувствую себя неуютно из-за того, что не являюсь центром внимания.)   
  
Вот и сейчас. Сижу на крыльце, рисую лютый бред. На безымянном пальце небольшое уплотнение (натер карандашами), на внутренней стороне запястья – едва заметная шершавая мозоль (коврик, мышка).  
  
Айзек палит по консервным банкам, свешиваясь с сосны вниз головой. (Я уже пошутил ему про обилие консервных банок в жилище Хейлов.)  
  
Дерек выходит на крыльцо. Снимает Айзека с сосны одним движением бровей.  
  
Убираю рюкзак и пачку печенья (рассыпалось) со ступеньки. (Проклинаю себя за суетливость.) Дерек все равно садится с другой стороны. (Между мной и перилами.)  
  
Айзек с азартом убивает консервные банки, стоя на своих двоих. (Вяло наблюдаем за ним.)  
  
7.   
  
Сижу на ящике в подвале.  
  
На стене сыпет искрами неисправный провод. Никого нет. (А я приехал.)  
  
Уговариваю себя не ходить в вагон и не валяться на кое-чьем матрасе.  
  
8.  
  
(Дома.)   
  
Вспоминаю его аргументы на бесчисленные «Почему я должен тебе помогать?» Скотта и свои раздраженные «Вот выброшу твою волчью задницу, блядь, на улицу, и дело с концом!». Он всегда говорил: «Тебе выгодно, чтобы я не умер»  
  
(«Помоги мне. Я тебе еще пригожусь.  _Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что это единственная причина, по которой ты можешь захотеть мне помочь_ »)  
  
Загораюсь нестерпимым порывом прямо сейчас нестись к нему и вопить, что если что, я его и так спасу. Или сдохну в процессе. (Вероятнее. Почти точно.) Не нужно мне от него ничего и никогда нужно не было.  
  
С трудом терплю. Порыв сильный и раздирает изнутри, побуждает к немедленному действию. (Впору к столу привязываться.)  
  
9.   
  
Все выходные льет дождь. Завтракаю с отцом. Смотрю с ним новую серию ужасного сериала из ада. (Обожаю.) Отец смеется и издевается, потому что читал книги и как бы все знал про Красную Свадьбу, а я как бы нет.  
  
Приезжаю в лес в обед. Дождь моросит. Опилки и земля превратились в кашу, под ногами чавкает. Ежусь и спускаюсь в бункер.  
  
В подвале тепло, шумно и настолько уютно, насколько может быть в четырех промозглых каменных стенах. Кто-то сдвинул два огромных ящика, получился стол. Эллисон разжигает керосиновую горелку под чайником. (Играем в карты, орем и гогочем, как гиены.)   
  
Дерек появляется через час. Входит и вешает свою куртку на гвоздь.   
  
А там уже висит мой свитер, красный на молнии. Теперь куртка на нем сверху, и я в ужасе. (Кошмар и паника.) Продолжаю устраивать бедлам и смешить Скотта и Лидию, но сердце все равно колотится в горле и никак не желает успокоиться.  
  
Я не понимаю, почему никто этого не видит, не замечает этой порнографии.   
  
10.   
  
Занимаюсь с Айзеком химией. Математикой со Скоттом. Выпускные экзамены позади, но _некоторым_  нужно подтянуть оценки за последний семестр.  _Некоторым_ , в виду предшествующих выпуску событий, был милостиво предоставлен такой шанс.   
  
Стараюсь быть полезным. На фоне адского труда Дерека любые мои потуги кажутся тупым мельтешением.  
  
Я так думаю. Все так думают. (Не могут не думать.)  
  
Даже Лидия более полезна, чем я. Правая рука дяди Питера. (Подоконник, опять же, разъебала.) А Стайлз что?  
  
Из пучины уныния меня вылавливает Дерек – задумчиво проходит мимо, жуя на ходу. Тормозит. Отрывает кусок огромного багета и сует Айзеку.  
  
Отрывает кусок огромного багета и сует мне.  
  
\- М.  
  
Это значит – «на».   
  
11.   
  
Тренировки никто не отменял.   
  
Сентябрь близится к концу. Листьями – желтыми, красными, коричневыми – укрыто все вокруг, в лесу доцветает зверобой. На шиповнике вызрели ягоды, я набираю их полную горсть и грызу, выплевывая семечки, сидя рядом с местом истязания.  
  
Дерек устраивает щенкам бег по пересеченной местности, бег с препятствиями в виде друг друга, бег с препятствиями в виде дяди Питера. Больше всего люблю такие тренировки, как сегодня: Дерек предлагает любому желающему дотронуться до сосны, что находится у него за спиной. (У кого получится – тот молодец. Тому новенькая черная куртка. Тому новенький ошейник с блестками. Особо отличившимся – доброе слово.)   
  
Желающих хоть отбавляй. Желающие штурмуют его поодиночке, парами и все вместе, пускают в ход когти, хитрость, обманные маневры и откровенную ярость.   
  
Хейл лениво опрокидывает одного за другим. Даже клыков не выпустил.  
  
(Будь я сосной, не боялся бы ни капельки.)  
  
Жую шиповник и наблюдаю, как вспухают мускулы под его футболкой. Мысли далеко, их уносит и рассеивает каждым легким порывом осеннего ветра.   
  
12.  
  
Дядя Питер подобен солнцу. (Оно каждые сутки обрушивает на нас пятнадцать часов света, он – стремится обрушить столько же часов труда.)  
  
Застукал его сегодня в подвале. Сидит в автобусном кресле (выдрал из вагона), смотрит сериал. Сажусь рядом на пол.  
  
Дядя Питер тоже не знал про Красную Свадьбу. (Мелочь, а приятно.)  
  
13.  
  
Раньше он был всем нужен. Щенки постоянно боролись за его внимание, лезли на головы друг другу и ему заодно. Эрика ревновала все время, без перерывов. Айзек отказывался спать отдельно. (Мученическое выражение сходило с лица Дерека только изредка.)  
  
Со временем их поведение сгладилось и стесалось, приобрело правильную, удобную форму. Мне часто кажется, что дядя Питер сыграл в этом гораздо более значительную роль, чем может показаться. (Глядя на эту саркастическую рожу.)  
  
Теперь Дереку легче и глаза закатывать приходится реже. (Дядя Питер – лекарство от расходящегося астигматизма.)  
  
Я все это знаю, потому что у меня есть глаза и уши. (Как бездарно я их использую.)   
  
14.  
  
Снова тренировки, снова рык, вопли, клыки и пена изо рта. Снова борюсь с неуместным и опасным для жизни желанием кинуть кому-нибудь резиновую косточку.  
  
(Снова размышляю, что было бы, откройся у меня аллергия на шерсть.)   
  
Они и вправду похожи на щенков: ворчат, грызутся, валяют друг друга по земле, шалея от запаха прелых листьев. Дерутся и утробно рычат (дураку понятно, что в шутку).   
  
Сойки обклевали шиповник, нервно грызть нечего. Поэтому смотрю на них, замирая от обожания.  
  
15.   
  
Ссадина неглубокая (даже кровь не идет).  
  
Дерек хмуро разглядывает мою разукрашенную рожу весь день и половину вечера. Перед отъездом (Айзек подвезет до города. Молоко в его хлопьях появляется не само собой) застает меня в одиночестве в темном углу. (Я зашнуровал кеды, выпрямился, дергаю замок на куртке.)   
  
Ни слова не говоря, он коротко лижет меня в скулу.   
  
Язык широкий и шершавый, словно терка. (Горячий. Влажный.  _Еще._ )  
  
С ног до головы прошивает возбуждением, таким острым, что в глазах темнеет. Инстинктивно хватаюсь за его футболку.   
  
\- Дезинфекция. – Дерек отступает под моим диким взглядом. Осторожно вынимает свою одежду из моего кулака и уходит.   
  
(Пару раз стукаюсь затылком о стену, сжав губы и закрыв глаза.)   
  
16.  
  
На первом этаже постелили пол.   
  
Представляю себе, как Дерек выдаст Айзеку ведро с краской и отправит красить свою комнату.  
  
(Себе, наверное, голые стены оставит. Или захуярит все черным. Или будет ночевать в подвале, или в ржавом автобусе. Волнуюсь: как же он уснет без дырки в стене?)  
  
Желание ночевать вместе с ним неважно где, хоть у черта на куличках, распирает изнутри, и с каждым днем мне все труднее запихивать его обратно в грудную клетку.  
  
17.  
  
\- Билински!  
  
Скотт врывается в дом, сверкая глазищами. Дверь за его спиной шваркает о стену и со скрипом ползет закрыться от греха подальше. (Отец поперхнулся кофе. Я чудом не обоссался.)  
  
У Скотта совершенно дикий вид. С размаху опускается на свободный стул и запускает руки в волосы.  
  
\- Блядь! Вы знали про Красную Свадьбу?!  
  
18.  
  
Вчетвером красим две стены в кухне. (Идиотизм.) Одна будет голубая, другая – белая, на остальных дощатая обшивка. На голубой будут полки, а в полках, говорит Лидия, будет зеленое, цвета-молодой-листвы.  
  
Слабо представляю, но послушно крашу. Лидия сказала – я делаю. (Лидия велит подпрыгнуть – спрошу, насколько высоко.)  
  
Мазнул Дерека по плечу валиком.  
  
Айзек и Лидия замерли в восторге. Чуть не трясутся от предвкушения.  
  
Хейл сделал лицо. В стену не впечатал. (Покрашенная, чистенькая - жалко.) Зато хлестнул полотенцем по заднице и дернул уголком рта.  
  
Улыбнулся, значит.   
  
Ору, скачу и фонтанирую энергией весь остаток дня. (Сердце в груди огромное, и как оно там только помещается.)   
  
19.  
  
В один из наших разговоров дядя Питер сказал, что сила альфы часто заключена не в количестве, но в качестве бет. В уровне их преданности (той, что диктуют не инстинкты, а сердце).  
  
Когда я смотрю на Айзека, на его полные верности и обожания глаза, мне становится непонятно, зачем Дереку понадобилось кусать остальных.   
  
20.  
  
На улице солнечно. Пахнет опилками, свежим деревом и нагретым на солнце камнем. Неизвестно откуда взявшийся Лэйхи аккуратно заламывает мне руку и упирает мордой в стену. Эрика крепко держит за ноги, чтоб не дергался.  
  
На меня надвигается единственный и неповторимый, великий и ужасный. (Чувствую резкий запах маркировочного фломастера.)   
  
Год назад обделался бы со страху. Сейчас ржу, потому что Эрика щекочет пятку, Айзек, ухмыляясь, сдирает мне рубашку с левого плеча.  
  
Злобный волчара Дерек Хейл принимается играть в «соедини точки» с моими родинками.  
  
Выворачиваю шею и смотрю на него. Губы плотно сжаты, глаза подозрительно прищурены – силится не заржать.  
  
Начертив на моем плече блядскую пентаграмму, отстраняется. (Отомстил за кухню.) Щенки отпускают меня и покатываются со смеху. Смотрят на Дерека с плохо скрываемым восхищением.  
  
Раздраженно оправляю несуществующий смокинг и удаляюсь, гордо вздернув нос. Подальше от этих придурков.  
  
Вслед несется гогот и подвывание. (В три голоса.)   
  
21.  
  
Наверное, у меня все еще есть выбор.   
  
Не так уж много времени прошло с тех пор, как Питер обратил Скотта. (По крайней мере, с тех пор как я родился и до той судьбоносной ночи времени прошло гораздо больше.) Я все еще могу уехать в другой город, в другую страну, на другой континент. Поступить в колледж в Пенсильвании. Жениться. Забыть об оборотнях и не испытывать никаких противоречивых чувств, читая своим детям «Красную Шапочку».  
  
(С каждым днем этот вариант становится все менее привлекательным. Его уносит, словно чужую мечту – яркую, но не имеющую для тебя никакого смысла.)  
  
22.  
  
Дерек очень занят. Моет машину. Способен проигнорировать ради этого занятия все: щенков, дядю Питера (злодейски ковыряет когтем яблоко и выглядит крайне подозрительно) распродажу черных курток и унылых футболок, смерч, любую потенциальную опасность или сверхъестественное природное явление.  
  
Иногда мне кажется, что на самом деле меня не существует. Что я живу в ебаном сериале для подростков, с идиотским сюжетом, зашкаливающим пафосом, лютым сексуальным напряжением и средненькими спецэффектами. (И что я там даже не главный герой.)  
  
(Хотя, безусловно, невероятно обаятельный.)  
  
23.  
  
Уснул на куче штакетника в подвале рядом с вагоном.   
  
Проснулся от холода: ноги замерзли, кеды исчезли. Ворочаюсь под чем-то тяжелым. Пораженно замираю, когда в ноздри вдруг ударяет знакомый запах – резче и острее, чем когда-либо.  
  
Куртка Дерека.  
  
Не смею шевельнуться. (Как будто его куртку можно спугнуть. Как будто все это можно спугнуть.) Тяну носом его запах, захлебываюсь в нем и барахтаюсь. Вспоминаю бесчисленные разы, когда представлял его в этой куртке. (На голое тело, в моей постели.) Или, еще чаще - себя в этой куртке. (Затраханным до полусмерти.)   
  
(От полноценного и навязчивого стояка спасает только невероятность происходящего.)  
  
В другом конце бункера снова чай и снова карты. Узнаю пиджак дяди Питера, спины Эллисон, Айзека и Скотта. (И еще одну спину в грязной майке тоже узнаю.)  
  
Долго ворочаюсь, изображая пробуждение. Натягиваю кеды и плетусь к стае, придерживая куртку на плечах.  
  
(Помирать, так с музыкой.)   
  
Усаживаюсь рядом с грязной майкой и приваливаюсь к его боку.   
  
Плечо под моей щекой резко напрягается. Потом медленно расслабляется.  
  
До конца игры заглядываю ему в карты, наваливаюсь, дышу в шею и треплюсь со всеми. (Словно дамбу прорвало.)  
  
24.   
  
(Дерек проигрывает.)  
  
Дробно простучав каблуками по ступенькам, с лестницы ссыпается Эрика. Сверкает глазищами:  
  
\- Там звездопад!  _На небе!_  
  
Дядя Питер мученически закатывает глаза. («Да что ты? А я, блядь, думал – с сосны сыпется».) Стая смотрит на нее в легком недоумении.  
  
\- Ну же! - Эрика топает ногой, и все срываются за ней. (Пихаются в дверях и шумят.)  
  
Иду последним, сладко замирая под тяжестью куртки Дерека. И его руки. Уговариваю себя, что в этом нет ничего особенного. (Он часто закидывает руку на плечо Айзеку, Скотту. Изредка обнимает Эрику. Бьет дядю Питера.)  
  
(Хотя, наверно, не тянет ни одного из них пальцем за пояс, заставляя притормозить и дождаться, пока остальные уйдут.)  
  
(И не кладет им одну ладонь на поясницу, а другую – на затылок.)  
  
(И того, что происходит сейчас, наверное, тоже не делает.)


End file.
